Te aferras a mi
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: Alfred solo forma un recuerdo... no ni siquiera un recuerdo, Arthur no lo recuerda mas, alfred no lo permitira y buscara que el ingles vuelba a creer en él-USUK es todop esta algo coffrarocoff pero buenop...


esto es USUK no, no estaba muerta, estaba enamorada... que ñoño sono eso XD

ok, que decia? así! esto es como... no se, pero en la segunda parte ya tratare bien la historia xD

esto, es para TI, si para TI, que me as olvidado y no me reconoces tu lo inspiraste con tu crueldad

* * *

><p>En este lugar yo domino ya has de saberlo ¿no?<p>

No me mires así pues yo te amo, pero ya nunca me mirabas y yo realmente te amo pero el hecho de que no me mires me duele, me lastima.

Resignado cruelmente no comprendo por que lo haces, parece que no sabes que mi amor es eterno, no escapes este es mi reino ahora tú me perteneces junto a todo lo que tu vista alcance a apreciar.

De lejos siguiéndote todo el tiempo acorralado al mismo tiempo que me escapo; no me miras no recuerdas mi nombre ¡no me miras! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Nuestras manos tomadas aquel día, la risa, solamente mentiras me contaste y lo peor es que las creí. Sonríe, sonríe un poco más y apuesto que lo creerás, no lo ves, no lo comprendes esto no es normal, marchando al atardecer despierto en mí una obsesión, poco sano es mirar y escapar, mis piernas tiemblan ante tu sola presencia.

No lo notas, no lo ves siquiera ¿sabías que existía? Lo lamento, lo lamento… no lloras más es lo que lamento, que no me mires… antes me evitabas, no me reconocías o ¿lo hacías y me ignorabas? Mi nombre no sabías pero ahora verás que en tu piel marcado quedará tras una cruel ronda de amor pasional no correspondido, no importa ¿Entre más lo haga más te dolerá?

Te darás cuenta de que me enamore de ti; en el momento que tomaste mi mano para cuidarme, la primera vez que te vi supe que eras para mí, marcaste en mi algo sin notarlo y ahora ¿lo rechazas? Mírame a los ojos porque este es mi reino, ahora estas en un mundo donde yo domino no puedes escapar, me canse de esperar para que recuerdes mi nombre, no sé decir que pasó, sólo sé decir tu nombre ahora que por fin te dignas a reconocer mi existencia, sí… me refiero a que, mi muy amado Arthur, esto dejo de ser normal.

Te adentraste en este mundo poco fiable en el cual reino, ahora verás que detrás de esa sonrisa soy un rey tirano que busca con desesperación, mirarás una y otra vez ¿Reconocerás tu error?

Te disculparas por omitir mi presencia, nos miramos fijo un par de veces ¿Te niegas a reconocer mi existencia? Créeme cuando te digo que lo que antes era un producto de tu imaginación se materializo y te arrastro a las entrañas del reino que tú mismo me creaste.

¿No recuerdas las historias que solías inventar? Esas en donde un dulce rey salvaba a una princesa de rubio cabello y cejas pobladas, eso quedó en el ayer junto a tus juguetes, apuesto que no recuerdas el nombre de tu reino o el mío ¿Sólo piensas en escapar?

Mi dulce princesa te rescataré de ese mundo material en el que te sumergiste, ese por el que me dejaste atrás, mirarás que la verdad es otra, yo existo por ti y ahora tú dependerás de mí para no morir.

Verás que con el tiempo recordarás el amor que me tenías, no temas más aquí estoy, sonríe, sonríe como yo, no me mires así has de saber que nació por ti y moriría por ti. Ahora puedo andar en la tierra del mal que tú llamas realidad, no llorarás, no mirarás nada más.

Es verdad que me ignoraste por mucho tiempo pero te apuesto mi amor, que lo recordarás todo, las playas de color miel, los océanos multicolor… es enserio no intentes escapar ¿Por qué me niegas una vez más? ¡No me mires así! Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, este es mi mundo, en el yo domino soy el rey Alfred y tú me creaste entre sollozos un día lluvioso.

* * *

><p>lalalala seeeh drogas... se lo dedico a mi super hiper awesome editora! wiii!<p>

pero eso no evita que tú, si tú, por que se que tal vez leas esto, sepas que me inspiras un centimiento de desprecio y obcesion, te advierto, si continuas así hare lo mismo que alfred y no dudare, creeme.

ok, es todop ale fuera! \(^0^)/

o si, si alguien así super awesome, quiere dejar un mensajito... pues no estaria taaan mal xD


End file.
